Um Olhar
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Bastou um olhar. Um céu estrelado foi o cenário e testemunho de uma linda noite de amor.A primeira, a mágica, a especial.


Um Olhar  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). Music "You've Got a way" interpretated by Shania Twain is not mine!!!  
  
COMMENTS: Quem é romântica (o) vai gostar dessa fic. Decidi fazer uma fic dedicada aos dois pombinhos porque estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa mais romântica entre os dois.Um pouco curioso porque, eu nunca li nenhuma fic falando sobre uma possível "primeira vez" dos dois.E se tiver alguma, me informem, por favor!!!Eu estava escrevendo uma outra fic (e que ainda vou publicar), quando ouvi uma música da Shania Twain e então, veio a idéia!Espero que gostem!Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Um Olhar  
  
"You've got a way with me,  
  
Somehow you got me to believe,  
  
In everything that I could be,  
  
I've gotta say-you really got a way."  
  
Bastou um olhar. Um céu estrelado foi o cenário e testemunho de uma linda noite de amor.A primeira, a mágica, a especial.Um toque; proporcionando ondas de calor e energia entre os dois amantes.Um gesto; Dizendo que era a hora perfeita.Um sorriso; para dizer que o amor reina nesses dois corações.Uma lágrima; pura e simples declaração de amor.Quem disse que é necessário dizer para demonstrar que se ama?  
  
".You´ve got a way it seems  
  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
  
You´ll never know just what that means  
  
Can´t you see... you got a way with me."  
  
Ela colocou levemente ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele. Só sentindo sua respiração. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu."O coração dele está batendo mais forte...". Ele se aproximou e a envolveu com seus braços firmes.Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele.Ela abriu lentamente os olhos, dizendo coisas que só ele poderia entender.Olho no olho, sem rodeios ou ressentimentos.Afastando algumas mechas de cabelo que escondiam parte de seu ombro, deixando sua mão em sua nuca, ele a beijou.Ela o envolveu com seus braços, como nunca ainda tinha feito e o abraçou como se aquela noite fosse a última de suas vidas. As batidas no peito ficavam mais intensas e aceleradas fazendo com que o ritmo envolvessem os dois. Os sons dos dois corações batendo juntos, finalmente permaneceram em um só som.  
  
"...It´s in the way you want me,  
  
It's in the way you hold me,  
  
The way you show me just what love´s made of,  
  
It's in the way we make love."  
  
-Ned. Por favor,. -O sussurro da voz fez o homem tremer.  
  
-Diz...  
  
-Nunca mais se afaste de mim...Eu não posso ficar longe de você...  
  
-Eu nunca me afastarei de você Verônica...Nunca mais...  
  
O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e quando sem perceber, os dois estavam ardendo em paixão e desejo.Malone a conduziu para a lagoa e os dois submergiram juntos na água cristalina.Voltaram a margem, debaixo de uma fraca queda de água entre as pedras, Verônica repousou, deixando a água escorrer por suas costas nuas.A paixão era tanta que os dois ainda estavam com suas roupas. Malone beijou seus lábios, depois seu pescoço e quando estava descendo mais um pouco, Verônica suspirou e levou suas mãos ao rosto dele, de modo que eles se olharam.  
  
-Tem certeza de que quer isto? -Ela perguntou.  
  
-Eu sou sua... -Ela sussurrou.  
  
A frase foi interrompida com um beijo doce, e o ritual deu início.  
  
".You´ve got a way with words,  
  
You get me smiling even when it hurts,  
  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth,  
  
I can't believe the way you get through to me ."  
  
Levemente, ela desabotou os botões da camisa enxarcada que davam forma ao belo tórax.Seguidas de beijos, um a um dos botões foi aberto. Cada minuto era mais difícil se controlar.Segurando-a mais firme pela cintura, ele se livrou de sua blusa e a beijou, dando algumas mordidas em seu pescoço.Estava provocando uma sensação de puro desejo entre os dois.Ainda fazendo isso, ela levou as mãos dele até o fecho de trás de sua blusa.Ela agora estava sem a parte de cima de sua vestimenta.Mais beijos foram trocados e pouco a pouco, cada um foi se livrando das vestes.  
  
"... It's in the way you want me,  
  
It's in the way you hold me,  
  
The way you show me just what love´s made of,  
  
It's in the way we make love."  
  
Ned segurou uma das pernas de Verônica, e a levantou, levando ao seu lado, pressionando seu corpo contra ao dela.As mãos dela correram cada parte de trás do corpo dele, fazendo gemer às vezes.Ele a fez sussurrar seu nome quando ele beijou seus seios e sua barriga.As carícias só faziam um querer mais e mais o outro.  
  
"... Oh, how I adore you,  
  
like no one before you,  
  
I love you just the way you are..."  
  
Ela admirava seu corpo enquanto sentindo com beijos, cada parte do corpo dele submergido na água.Depois de uma onda de emoções diferentes, os dois estavam prontos, no auge do prazer.Verônica cruzou as pernas na cintura de Ned.E ali começou, o início, que muitos pensam ser o fim.  
  
"... It's in the way you want me,  
  
It's in the way you hold me,  
  
the way you show me just what love's made of,  
  
It's in the way we make love."  
  
Os dois corpos cansados estavam descansando ainda na água.Ned a abraçava por trás, com os olhos fechados.Ela também fechou seus olhos, apenas curtindo o momento de paz entre os dois.Verônica estava tão feliz que tudo dera certo que estava sussurrando uma música que aprendera ainda criança.Malone estava adorando aquilo.O barulho suave na água feita pelos leves movimentos era o único som que se ouvia por ali, além da música que Verônica cantava baixinho.  
  
-Não poderia ter sido melhor.  
  
-Humm...Você é maravilhoso Ned. -Ela se virou e lhe deu um beijo.  
  
-Você é que é meu amor... -Eles se olharam e sorriram.  
  
Um abraço selou a união do casal que agora desejava, mais do que nunca, que fosse eterno aquele momento.Foi quando eles souberam que um olhar às vezes diz coisas que ninguém expressa apenas dizendo, "Amo você".  
  
".It's just the way you are ."  
  
FIM  
  
***Muito romântica né?!Gostaram?Não?Reviews!!!*** 


End file.
